


A Wedding Night

by mamaclover



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: Taking one night from the war was all they needed just for their wedding. The next day would see more of a battle but the night was theirs.





	A Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This was a commission from when the game first came out so it's one of my older pieces ; w ; If you read and enjoyed it, please leave a comment or a kudo and thank you for reading!

The excitement of their wedding had died down to the soft murmur of congratulations as Ryoma led Elise to his chambers. She was holding onto his hand tightly, swinging their arms together which made him smile down at her.

“I can’t believe it all went so smoothly! I mean Xander did look a little flushed but that’s my big brother for ya!” Elise laughed, coming closer to hug Ryoma’s arm, “I’m so happy to call you my husband.”

Ryoma’s heart raced as she hugged him close, feeling her soft body against him. He fell so easily for her charm and sweet smile, remembering their time in the flower field making flower crowns for one another. Now they were husband and wife even as the battle raged on. It was a blessing they were able to take a day for their wedding.

Now it was their wedding night. The thought made his palms sweat and head spin. Elise was like a flower that he was so careful to even touch. He looked down at her who was just staring ahead, not seeming nervous at all.  
Did she not know what they were to do? Did they even have to? It was a tradition according to the stories but was it different in Nohr? What if he wasn’t supposed to do anything at all? Why hadn’t he looked up anything about Nohr wedding traditions?

“Ryoma?”

Hearing Elise’s soft voice brought him from his thoughts to look down at his small wife. Her cheeks were flushed, that sweet smile he fell for on her lips which almost made his worries melt away.

“What is it, Elise?”

Her face darkened even more with a deep blush before she tugged him into their now shared room.

“You have to show me around!” she said with a giggle, looking around at all the old, ornate decorations Ryoma had saved from his childhood, “Oh! What’s that?”

Elise let go of Ryoma to scurry over to a set up of his past weapons, standing on her tip toes to peek at them all which made him hurry to stand next to her in case she were to slip.

“My swords before I inherited my father’s blade. Most of them are just collecting dust. Maybe I should use a few once in a while…” Ryoma trailed off, staring at the collection with a far off look in his eyes.

True, he hadn’t used his old blades in a while but would taking up another sword disgrace his father?

“That’d be a great idea! Give everyone a chance to shine again! If anything, practice with them to make them feel better!” Elise cheered, leaning against Ryoma.

His hand instantly went to her shoulder to hold her close without realizing it as he continued to stare at the swords.

“That’s a wonderful idea, dear. Come. It’s been a long day. We should rest for tomorrow. As much as it pains me to say, we are still at war and must continue our journey.”

Elise’s smile faded just a bit, making her hold onto Ryoma’s formal robes and nod. Something crossed her face that made Ryoma wonder what was going through her mind but led her into the bedroom through the screen doors.

“Woah!! You don’t sleep on a bed?”

Elise threw herself onto the well placed futon set to Ryoma’s surprise, rolling around the blankets while laughing loud enough to seem like she’d wake the whole castle. It only made him smile, walking over to the now bundle of blankets that was his new wife who peeked her head out.

“It’s a traditional bed here in Hoshido. It’s quite comfortable. Much more so than the beds we use while out in the field.”

Elise peeked her head out, hair out of place from playing in the sheets which made Ryoma laugh. Hearing his laugh and seeing his smile made Elise reach out to him with both arms.

“Join me?”

It was a simple request but Ryoma knew what she meant. Her eyes were half lidded, enticing him to kneel down in front of her and cup her cheek.

“You’re my beautiful wife now. I promise to always protect you. No matter what, you will be safe in my arms. My beautiful Elise.”

His soft words made Elise lean into his hand with a sigh, placing her small hand on top of his and sigh dreamily.

“I love you, my prince.”

Ryoma tilted her head up gently to press a sweet kiss to her lips, making her hold onto his shoulders and pull him back onto the futon. It made him a little nervous, feeling himself hover her as they shared a kiss together. It shocked him when she took the initiative to up the kiss. Her nails dug into his robes before slipping underneath the front to push it off his shoulders!   
When he pulled back from the kiss, both were left panting as his robes kept slipping down his arms. Elise was smiling at him, hands against her chest.

“My heart is racing,” she whispered to him, lips quivering as she seemed almost teary eyed.

Ryoma reached down to take a shaking hand resting on his chest to press over his heart, never breaking his gaze with Elise.

“As is mine.”

He could see the relief wash over Elise as she felt how fast his heart was racing underneath her palm. It made her laugh, sitting up to hug him once more and pull him down on top of her!  
They shared a kiss, Elise tugging at his robe to pull it down to his waist and touch his bare skin. It made Ryoma reach down shakily to gently grasp her hips. It made her gasp, almost making Ryoma pull away when Elise reached up to cup his cheeks.

“My prince. Make love to me?”

Seeing her kiss swollen lips ask such a thing made Ryoma’s heart race, his own voice lost so he only nodded. Elise giggled at his shocked expression, sitting up to push Ryoma on his back and climb over him to rest on his lap.  
It was embarrassing knowing she felt his hardness but she didn’t seem to pay any mind as she slipped her own robe down.  Ryoma almost looked away due to embarrassment but kept his eyes locked with Elise’s. Her eyes were so bright and lovely, making him feel as if it was all okay. This was okay.  
He sat up to embrace her, holding her soft, warm body against his.

“My beautiful wife.”

Elise giggled, running her fingers through his long hair.

“My wonderful husband.”

Ryoma felt all his worries melt away with her words, laying her down to gently undress her.   
He hands were calloused from handling a weapon for so many years but to feel them on her skin made Elise openly moan, squirming under his touch. The soft touch running down her stomach and back up to her breasts made her squeak in surprise. His touches were so soft and sweet and made Elise crave for more.  
She reached down, struggling with her short arms before clutching the waist of his robe. His eyes widened but allowed her to sit up to press her lips against his neck as she gently touched him.

“I can’t wait. Please.”

It was all he needed to hear, pulling the rest of his robe off and laid Elise down to stare at her excited expression. It wasn’t something he expected, but it relieved him greatly. His quivering hands held onto Elise’s calves as she spread her legs open for him.

“I love you, Ryoma.”  
“I adore you, my dear Elise.”

He held himself steady, pressing the tip against her to gently probe the entrance with a bit of hesitance. But seeing her reach down to spread herself open gave him enough courage to lean forward.  
Ryoma kissed her as he slowly slid inside, making her gasp and clench at his shoulders.  
He knew he was much too big for Elise, slowly stopping to let her adjust. Her bright eyes were tearing up, lips trembling as she reached  up to pull Ryoma down for a tight hug.

“P-Please. More.”

Everything felt as if it slowed down. Elise’s panting breaths, Ryoma’s movements, their hearts beating even. Ryoma thought he may pass out from how dizzy he felt before he finally clenched his jaw and released inside Elise!  
Elise had been brushing her hand at her entrance, feeling how he swelled as she felt her orgasm build until Ryoma pulled out to press the head of his cock against her folds and sliding up to rub against her clit! That was the final moment that left Elise keening, body clenching and tensing up as she came with Ryoma kissing her.  
When the heat of the moment passed, Ryoma laid next to Elise, gathering her in his arms to pull her close and kiss her sweaty forehead. Elise clung to him, still dizzy from her orgasm but had a blissful smile on her flushed face.

“I’m so glad I fell in love with you, my prince,” she mumbled softly, eyes drooping as Ryoma chuckled.  
“Thank you, my princess. You made me the happiest man in the world.”

They both shared one last sleepy kiss before pulling the blanket around them to slowly fall asleep before it was time to go back to the battlefield.


End file.
